The Loom of Fate
(We open up on a view of the stars.) Narrator: ...what is "fate"? The dictionary definition is, "the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power". And, well, that is true. Fate is unseeable, unstoppable, unbreakable. She does not take kindly to her defiers, and everyone who tries has met a rather...undesirable end. (We then see a young woman, sitting on a stool spinning a loom.) Narrator: Fate is untouchable. If you try to defy her...well, that was also written. Everything is laid out perfectly, and it doesn't matter what anyone tries. It was all written. (The thread on the loom suddenly snaps) Narrator: 'But then, the thread snaps, the design would've been thrown out of balance. '(The thread suddenly glows and flies out of her hand.) Narrator: 'But it can take on a life of its own. Without fate. Into the unknown and uncertainty. '(The thread splits into several pieces and rains down from the sky on to earth. A glow emits and shows the silhouettes of several individuals, spawned from the snapped thread.) Narrator: 'Freedom, choice and free-will. Were the results of this accident on the Loom of Fate. But one wonders...what are the prices paid for it? Let us find out, shall we? '(Cut to years into the future, at a cabin in the forest. A woman with black hair and orange fox ears wearing a low-cut red dress storms up the staircase.) Woman: Huli! Huli! (She storms over to a door and opens it.) Woman: Huli Shang, get over here right now! Huli Shang: AAAAAAAH! (We are introduced to Huli Shang, daughter of Daji—a pale-skinned teenage girl with black hair and white fox ears. She currently stands in an awkward self-defense pose.) Huli Shang: Sweet mother of the Emperor, Mom, don't do that! Do you want me to have a heart attack?! Daji: Occasionally. But that's not important. Right now, at least. Huli Shang: ...wait, occasion—? Daji: Ah-ah! Not important right now. Your father— Huli Shang: *grumpily* Stepfather. Daji: Step''father and I have decided you need an education. '''Huli Shang:' ...wheeeeere are you going with thi— Daji: So, as of tomorrow, you'll be attending Ever After High in the land of Ever After. Huli Shang: ...oh, haha, Mom, very funny. You wouldn't let me out of China even if it was about to be hit by the moon. Daji: No. I'm being serious. Get out of my house. You're going to school. (Huli blinks, then she gasps, eyes widening in absolute delight.) Huli Shang: I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!!! (She gleefully leaps onto her bed and starts bouncing. Her mother watches with a "Really?" expression.) Huli Shang: I'M GOING TO SCHOOL! I'M GOING TO GET TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGER AND MAKE FRIENDS AND BE POPULAR AND PLAY PRANKS AND LEARN CALCULUS! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST YEAR OF MY LI— (Huli bounces wrong and is launched off the mattress, careening into the wall.) Daji: O_O Oh...my. (There's a beat, then Huli suddenly launches from her sprawled position, a gleam in her eyes.) Huli Shang: *now with a Scottish accent* So, Mum! What's so goody-gumdrops 'bout this school that ya'd give up your favorite pastime—torturin' poor ol' sane Huli, o' course—so that we could go? Daji: *facepalm* Oh no. You're back. Huli Shang: Yep! That's right! An' ya 'ave nobody but yourself to blame! If ya wanna whip me for it, just remember that my poor other self will carry the scars! Daji: ...*sigh* Okay, here's the rub. Milton Grimm, founder of Ever After High, wanted to make a school where the children of fairytales could follow their parents' footsteps. Huli Shang: ...the 'ell is a fairy tail? And how can a tail give birth in tha first place?! Daji: No, like...kings. Queens. Heroes and villains! They go to Ever After High to learn how to fulfill their future roles as...y'know. Kings. Queens. Heroes... *smirks proudly* And villains. Huli Shang: ...I'm gettin' tha feeling that there ain't much calculus bein' taught there. Daji: No not really. Huli Shang: I see. Well! Don't worry, Mum! I'll relay all this info that makes no sense to me sane self! But until then... (She opens a window and starts climbing out.) Huli Shang: Look out, Ever After! Ya better prepare your finest ballgowns and daintiest curtsies, 'cause Huli Shang is comin' to town! And she likes the status quo shaken, not stirred. (She leaps out the window and runs into the forest, laughing. Her mother pinches the bridge of her nose.) Man Downstairs: DAJI! GET HULI DOWN HERE, I NEED HER FOR SOMETHING! Daji: She just opened the window and ran off! Man Downstairs: THEN WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER HER?! Daji: She's having one of her phases again! Man Downstairs: OH. YEAH, THAT MAKES SENSE. Daji: ...*sigh* Good Emperor, I need this girl out of my hair. Fast. (Cut to Sparta, where a short young woman with long blonde hair, purple eyes, and fair skin is watching her things being packed into a carriage. This woman is Helia Troy, daughter of Helen of Troy.) Helia Troy: ...it's crazy. When I get back here, I'll be the new ruler of this land... Helen of Troy: Helia? (Startled, Helia turns around to see her mother, Helen of Troy.) Helia Troy: Oh! Mother! Are you here to see me off? Helen of Troy: *slightly smiles* One could say that. But I'll be seeing you at your new school. Grimm offered me a position there as a teacher. Helia Troy: Oh! That's good to know. But, um...where's Father? Helen of Troy: He's...busy. But he asked me to tell you he loves you and hopes you do well. Helia Troy: ...I see. Well— (She suddenly runs forward and pulls her mother into a hug.) Helia Troy: Tell him I love him too. (Helen slowly returns the hug.) Helen of Troy: I will. Carriage Driver: We're done! Time to head out, milady! (Helia pulls out of the hug, then waves goodbye to her mom as she enters the carriage. It begins to pull out of the palace gates, and Helia looks out the window as—) Man: WAAAAAAAAAAAIT WAITWAITWAIT! (The carriage stops, sending Helia reeling. A man with carrot-orange hair and purple eyes is dashing down the palace steps, dragging a shrieking blonde girl behind him, she looks like Helia but older and with grey eyes.) Helen of Troy: Menelaus? What's going— (Menelaus finally reaches the end of the steps, struggling to hold the girl in place.) Menelaus: *voice is choppy due to his struggling* Apparent-''ly,'' they wanted her as a—HOLD STILL!—student, and I have—Gyeh!—no idea how they knew she exis-TED in the first place, but— WOULD YOU STOP YOU LITTLE TRAMP?! I SHOULD'VE LET THEM BRAND YOU WITH A SLAVE CREST! Helen of Troy: I...see. Well, she can go in the carriage with Helia. Not like she's contagious. (A group of guards pull the girl into the carriage. The door slams shut, and it takes off once more.) Helia Troy: ...so. Do we know each other? Girl: I've seen you. Helia Troy: Well, it doesn't look like you were a servant. I'd've recognized your face. Girl: Wait. You mean you know all the servants by face? Helia Troy: I have a really good memory. So then, who are you? Girl: If you must know...my name is Elena. Helia Troy: Pretty name. Elena: You...think so? Helia Troy: Yep! Elena: Oh, huh. No one has...ever thought it was pretty before...They just called me by my number or call me those things.... Helia Troy: And that is? Elena I don't really wanna talk about it.... Helia Troy: Does your mother know wher- Elena: She does, not like she cares. But at least she cares about you. Helia Troy: Wait- You're... Elena Troy: Yep. We share the same mom. Not like she'll do anything to change my situation. (Helia's jaw drops at the revelation. Cut to a forge. An ugly old man- Hephaestus the God of Smithing, is working on somehing, a girl walks over with more firewood.) Girl: Here. (She passes him the wood. He grins a little.) Hephaestus: Thanks, Diamond. (The girl—Diamond Dite, daughter of Hephaestus—lifts her goggles, revealing pearly white eyes and platinum blonde hair.) Diamond Dite: Anything else? Hephaestus: Actually, there is one thing you can do for me. Diamond Dite: Alright. Where do I go this time? Hephaestus: Your room. Your mom's decided to send you and your sisters to a boarding school. You, ah, gotta go pack your things. Diamond Dite: ...Wait, you're joking, right? I-I can barely read! How am I supposed to go to school?! Hephaestus: *shrug* Ask your mom, she's the one who made the decision in the first place. Diamond Dite: ...do they have a weapon forging class? Hephaestus: Er, last I checked, they had a forge— Diamond Dite: *cheerfully* Got it! I'll go pack right now. (She eagerly climbs out of the forge and runs up the stairs to her room. Cut to the inside of a broom closet, which Diamond stands in.) Diamond Dite: Well, time to pack my stuff! (She scoops up a mask, an apron, and gloves, then stuffs them into a duffel bag.) Diamond Dite: All done! (She dashes out of the closet. Cut to a flying carriage, which two other girls—Agape Cyprian and Valerie de Milo—are in. A beautiful woman, Aphrodite, is bidding them farewell.) Aphrodite: Good luck, girls! Promise you'll write every week? Agape Cyprian: Yep! Aphrodite: Aww, you're so sweet! Diamond Dite: Hey Aphrodite. (Aphrodite turns around and screams in horror.) Aphrodite: WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! (What Diamond is wearing are overalls. Brown, dirty overalls.) Diamond Dite: ...my clothes? Aphrodite: Y-you cannot go to Ever After High looking like a...blue-collar peasant! (She pulls a pink bag out of nowhere. Diamond stares at it, worried.) Diamond Dite: Wh-what are you doi— Aphrodite: EMERGENCY MAKEOVER TIME! *lunges at Diamond* REEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH— Diamond Dite: AAAAAAAAAAAAH— (Cut to Diamond all cleaned up and in a different outfit. She gets into the carriage.) Aphrodite: One more thing! (She hands Diamond a mirror.) Aphrodite: You need it more than I do. Diamond Dite: Thanks I guess?.... (Diamond hears something in the mirror, soft whispering. She blinks, then presses her ear to it.) Diamond Dite: Um...hello? Mirror: Let...me...out... Diamond Dite: Huh? Mirror: I...want...out...out...out...OUT! Diamond Dite: EEEEYAAAAAAAAAH! (She drops the mirror in surprise. Both of her sisters stare at her.) Valerie de Milo: What the heck? Diamond Dite: *scrambles to pick up the mirror* Nothing! Nothing! It's nothing! (A small crack has formed on the mirror's surface. The magic of the mirror instantly repairs it, but Diamond still stares at it in worry.) (Cut to a cave somewhere in a forest. A boy with wolf ears is sitting on the floor. This is Chain Bound, the son of Fenrir.) Chain Bound: ...dang, I'm bored... (Suddenly, a face peers from the side of the cave's entrance—Belledonna El, daughter of Hel, who looks like a yin-yang come to life.) Belledonna El: Hey! Cuz! Chain Bound: Oh! Hey there, Belle. What's up? Belledonna El: Well, to make a long story short, Mom's sending me to a high school that's also a boarding school. Chain Bound: Boarding school? ...oh, don't tell me— Belledonna El: Yep. *sigh* Today's the last day we have before I head off to new horizons. So, *perkier* I was wondering if you'd want to hang out! Category:Fan Webisodes